Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-y}{10} + \dfrac{-6y}{10}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-y - 6y}{10}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-7y}{10}$